A large number of substituted quinazoline derivatives is already known in the art. For instance quinazoline derivatives with various substituents on positions 2, 4 and 6 (using the standard atom numbering for the quinazoline moiety) are known with biological activities such as, but not limited to, for the treatment or prevention of inflammatory disorders, immune disorders, hyper-proliferative disorders such as cancer, and viral infections.
The standard numbering of atoms amenable for substitution on the quinazoline core structure is as follows:

WO 2005/105761 discloses quinazoline derivatives substituted on position 4 with an optionally substituted 4-morpholino-anilino group which are useful for the treatment or prevention of Flaviviridae infections such as, but not limited to, hepatitis C virus (hereinafter referred as HCV) infection.
WO 98/02434 discloses 2,4,6-substituted quinazoline derivatives, wherein the substituent on position 4 comprises at least a dual ring system, being protein tyrosine kinase inhibitors which are useful for the treatment of cancer and psoriasis.
WO 2006/039718 discloses 2,6-substituted quinazolines and 4-amino-2,6-substituted quinazolines being also protein kinase inhibitors.
However there is a continuous need in the art for specific and highly therapeutically active compounds for preventing or treating viral infections, in particular infections due to Flaviridae and pathologic conditions associated therewith, especially hepatitis C. In particular, there is a need in the art to provide drugs which are active against hepatitis C in a minor dose in order to replace existing drugs having significant side effects and to decrease treatment costs.
Hepatitis is an inflammation of the liver that is most often caused by infection with one of three viruses known as hepatitis A, B or C. Hepatitis A virus (HAV) infection is the most common cause of acute hepatitis, and usually resolves spontaneously after several weeks of acute symptoms. Hepatitis B virus (HBV) and hepatitis C virus (HCV) are the most common viral causes of chronic hepatitis, usually defined as liver inflammation persisting for more than six months. HCV is the second most common cause of viral hepatitis in general and most common cause of chronic hepatitis. The World Health Organization estimates that worldwide 170 million people (3% of the world's population) are chronically infected with HCV. These chronic carriers are at risk of developing cirrhosis and/or liver cancer. In studies with a 10 to 20 year follow-up, cirrhosis developed in 20-30% of the patients, 1-5% of whom may develop liver cancer during the next then years. The 15% to 45% of persons with acute hepatitis C who do recover are not subject to long-term complications and do not need treatment. Since HCV and pestiviruses belong to the same virus family and share many similarities (such as, but not limited to, organisation of the genome, analogous gene products and replication cycle), pestiviruses may be adopted as a model virus and surrogate for HCV. For example the Bovine Viral Diarrhea Virus (BVDV) is closely related to hepatitis C virus (HCV) and may be used as a surrogate virus in drug development for HCV infection.
HCV is a representative and highly significant member of the Flaviviridae family, a family of positive-strand RNA viruses. This family includes the following genera: Genus Flavivirus (type species Yellow fever virus, others include West Nile virus and Dengue Fever), Genus Hepacivirus (type species Hepatitis C virus), and Genus Pestivirus (type species Bovine viral diarrhea virus (BVDV), others include classical swine fever or hog cholera). Contrary to other families of positive strand RNA viruses such as human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), HCV seems incapable of integrating into the host's genome. The primary immune response to HCV is mounted by cytotoxic T lymphocytes. Unfortunately, this process fails to eradicate infection in most people; in fact, it may contribute to liver inflammation and, ultimately, tissue necrosis. The ability of HCV to escape immune surveillance is the subject of much speculation. One likely means of viral persistence relies on the presence of closely related but heterogeneous populations of viral genomes. Further studies of these quasi-species enable classification of several genotypes and subtypes, which have clinical implications.
The diagnosis of hepatitis C is rarely made during the acute phase of the disease because the majority of people infected experience no symptoms during this phase of the disease. Those who do experience acute phase symptoms are rarely ill enough to seek medical attention. The diagnosis of chronic phase hepatitis C is also challenging due to the absence or lack of specificity of symptoms until advanced liver disease develops, which may not occur until decades into the disease.
Hepatitis C testing begins with serological blood tests used to detect antibodies to HCV. Anti-HCV antibodies can be detected in about 80% of patients within 15 weeks after exposure, in more than 90% of patients within 5 months after exposure, and in more than 97% of patients by 6 months after exposure. Overall, HCV antibody tests have a strong positive predictive value for exposure to the hepatitis C virus, but may miss patients who have not yet developed antibodies (seroconversion), or have an insufficient level of antibodies to detect. Anti-HCV antibodies indicate exposure to the virus, but cannot determine if ongoing infection is present. All persons with positive anti-HCV antibody tests must undergo additional testing for the presence of the hepatitis C virus itself to determine whether current infection is present. The presence of HCV may be tested by using molecular nucleic acid testing methods such as, but not limited to, polymerase chain reaction (PCR), transcription mediated amplification (TMA), or branched DNA amplification. All HCV nucleic acid molecular tests have the capacity to detect not only whether the virus is present, but also to measure the amount of virus present in the blood (the HCV viral load). The HCV viral load is an important factor in determining the probability of response to interferon-base therapy, but does not indicate disease severity nor the likelihood of disease progression.
The goal of treatment is to prevent complications of HCV infection. This is principally achieved by eradication of infection. Accordingly, treatment responses are frequently characterized by the results of HCV RNA testing. Infection is considered eradicated when there is a sustained virologic response (SVR), defined as the absence of HCV RNA in serum by a sensitive test at the end of treatment and 6 months later. Persons who achieve an SVR almost always have a dramatic earlier reduction in the HCV RNA level, referred to as an early virologic response (EVR). Continued absence of detectable virus at termination of treatment is referred to as end of treatment response (ETR). A patient is considered relapsed when HCV RNA becomes undetectable on treatment but is detected again after discontinuation of treatment. Persons in whom HCV RNA levels remain stable on treatment are considered as non-responders, while those whose HCV RNA levels decline but remain detectable are referred to as partial responders.
Current standard of care for HCV treatment is a combination of (pegylated) interferon alpha and the antiviral drug ribavirin for a period of 24 or 48 weeks, depending upon the viral genotype. Should treatment with pegylated ribavirin-interferon not return a viral load reduction after 12 weeks, the chance of treatment success is less than 1%. Current indication for treatment includes patients with proven hepatitis C virus infection and persistent abnormal liver function tests. SVR of 75% or better occur in people with genotypes HCV 2 and 3 within 24 weeks of treatment, about 50% in those with genotype 1 within 48 weeks of treatment and 65° A for those with genotype 4 within 48 weeks of treatment. About 80% of hepatitis C patients in the United States exhibit genotype 1, whereas genotype 4 is more common in the Middle East and Africa.
Best results have been achieved with the combination of weekly subcutaneous injections of long-acting peginterferon alpha and oral ribavirin daily. Interferons are substances naturally released by cells in the body after viral invasion. Interferon alfa-2b and peginterferon alfa-2b are synthetic versions of these substances. The protein product is manufactured by recombinant DNA-technology. Second generation interferons are further derivatized by binding to inert polyethylene glycol, thereby altering the pharmacokinetic properties. Ribavirin is a nucleoside analogue, which disrupts viral replication of hepatitis C virus (HCV).
The most common side effects of HCV treatment with (pegylated) interferon include: a decrease in white blood cells and platelets, anemia, nausea, diarrhea, fever, chills, muscle and joint pain, difficulty in concentrating, thyroid dysfunction, hair loss, sleeplessness, irritability, mild to serious depression, and rarely, suicidal thoughts. Other serious adverse events include bone marrow toxicity, cardiovascular disorders, hypersensitivity, endocrine disorders, pulmonary disorders, colitis, pancreatitis, and opthalmologic disorders (eye and vision problems). (Pegylated) interferon may also cause or make worse fatal or life-threatening neuropsychiatric, autoimmune, ischemic, and infectious disorders. Patients with persistently severe or worsening signs or symptoms of these conditions are advised to stop therapy.
The most common side effect of HCV treatment with ribavirin is anemia, which can be treated with erythropoietin. Other side effects include mood swings, irritability, anxiety, insomnia, abdominal pain, nervousness, breathlessness, rash, hair loss, dry skin, nausea, diarrhea, loss of appetite, dizziness and weight loss. Ribavirin can also cause birth defects. Ribavirin should not be taken in combination with certain HIV drugs such as, but not limited to, didanosine, since lactic acidosis with fatal hepatic steatosis (fatty liver) may occur. Special attention should be taken for treatment with HIV co-infection.
Although the liver is the primary target of infection, studies to better define the steps of HCV infection are greatly hampered by the lack of a suitable animal model for such studies. The recent development of sub-genomic HCV RNA replicons capable of autonomous replication in the human hepatoma cell line, Huh-7, has been a significant advance in the study of HCV biology. The sub-genomic HCV RNA replicon system provides a cell-based assay to evaluate inhibitors of HCV enzymes like the protease, helicase, and RNA-dependant RNA polymerase or to evaluate nucleic acid targeting strategies like antisense RNA and ribozymes.
Targets for HCV Drug development include HCV-encoded enzymes, namely, NS2-3 and NS3-4A proteases, NS3 helicase, and NS5B RNA dependant RNA polymerase. Alternatively, HCV replication can be inhibited by blocking the conserved RNA elements employing a nucleic acid based approach including antisense oligonucleotides, ribozymes, RNA aptamers, RNA decoys, and RNA interference. A major drawback for such nucleic acid based approach is the size and charge of the nucleic acids, and their usually low physiological stability that do not allow for oral administration. Another target option for therapy is by blocking viral entry into the cell by obstruction of binding to HCV receptors such as, but not limited to, CD 209L and L-SIGN.
There is a strong need in the art to improve, or to provide alternatives to, the existing prophylactic or therapeutic solutions to viral infections, in particular infections by a virus of the Flaviridae family, more specifically HCV infection. In particular there is still a need in the art for providing alternative synthetic molecules having significant HCV replication inhibiting activity. There is also a need in the art for providing effective inhibiting molecules which are free from the significant drawbacks of the current drugs like pegylated interferon and ribavirin. Meeting these various needs in the art constitutes the main goal of the present invention.